Da Amizade Ao Amor
by Bia B M
Summary: Edward/Bella


Esme e Carlisle, Renee e Charlie e Linda e Philip eram casados. Esme e Carlisle tinham um filho: Edward, Renee e Charlie três: Alice, Emmett e Bella e Linda e Philip dois: os gêmeos Rosalie e Jasper.

Todos os filhos dos casais eram muito amigos desde criança, principalmente Bella e Edward. Eles eram 1 ano mais novos,assim como Alice,dos outro.

Bella POV

9 anos

Eu, Ed e Alice estamos na 3ª série, na mesma classe, na nossa classe tem uma menina muito metida Lauren e o Ed gosta dela.

Eu disse para ele se declarar para ver o que ela fala só que ele é muito tímido!

-Vai lá Ed!-eu disse a ele. -eu o empurrei até ela.

-O-o-oi Lauren. –ele gaguejou.

-Você tem algum problema?-ela perguntou a ele e então eu fui até lá e disse:

-Quem tem problema é você sua tapada!Olha como você fala com o meu amigo!

Então dei um tapa na cara dela, Ela saiu correndo e eu fui correndo atrás dela tentando puxar seus cabelos.

Edward me agarrou e meus lábios ficam a poucos centímetros dos seus, eu senti uma coisa diferente com ele daquele jeito perto de ão o diretor chegou gritando:

-Stª Isabella Swan, Edward e Lauren para a minha sala já!

Chegando lá ele fez um grande discurso sobre parar as brigas. O Ed parecia envergonhado, ele estava corado de vergonha!Puxa como ele podia ficar assim sendo que ele não fez nada!Tudo por causa daquela idiota da Lauren!

POV Edward

Droga!Mamãe ficou brava por eu ter ido para a diretoria, eu me senti mal por ter a feito ir me buscar na diretoria. Mas tudo bem ela me perdôo, afinal era a primeira vez que eu fui para a diretoria.

-Edward, não fique assim, você não fez nada!-Bella que estava comigo estudando me disse.

-Tudo bem, Bellita-às vezes eu a chamava assim.

-Não sei o que você vê naquela idiota.

POV Bella

-Não sei o que você vê naquela idiota. -eu disse a Edward, na verdade eu não sabia mesmo o que ele via naquela Lauren, ela era uma metida.

POV Edward

12 anos

Eu estudava na mesma escola que Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, só que Rose, Em e Jazz estavam um ano a nossa frente.

Na nossa escola tinha uns jogadores de futebol idiotas, Mike Newton era o principal, o Em também jogava, mas apesar de ser meio burro, era legal comigo "o nerd", afinal nos conhecíamos desde pequenos.A um tempo o Newton parou de pegar no meu pé, mas eu acho que é só porque ele gosta da Bella, porque ela sempre me protege, a Bella está linda eu tenho que admitir, cabelos até o meio das costas, olhos chocolates ,com pouca maquiagem ,por causa de Alice é claro ,o corpo dela está perfeitos, com curvas lindas!

Eu pelo contrario sempre feio, magro, alto, cheio de espinhas, um óculos gigantes, mas tudo bem eu tenho meus amigos, e principalmente Bellita. Minha Bella.

Eu ia começar a fazer natação, mamãe disse que ia me fazer bem.

POV Bella

Ed viria dormir aqui em casa assim como Rose e Jazz, nós iríamos assistir a filmes e depois dormir, ficaríamos só nós em casa já que mamãe e papai, Carlisle, Esme, Linda e Philip iriam ir em uma festa de um amigo deles.

-Que filmes nós vamos assistir?-Alice perguntou.

-"Um Amor Para Recordar"!-Rose respondeu.

-Há não - Em disse – eu prefiro "O Sexto Sentido".

-Vamos fazer assim – Jazz disse – primeiro assistimos "Um Amor Para Recordar" e depois "O Sexto Sentido".

-Por mim tudo bem – eu disse.

Rose e Em assistiram abraçados, afinal eles eram namorados, Alce gostava de Jasper, mas ela não dizia isso a ele, eu também percebi que Jasper a olhava de um jeito diferente. Então eu sentei perto do Ed no chão enquanto os outros estavam no sofá.

Mas ai eu levei um susto tão grande que me agarrei com todas as forças ao Edward. E naquele mesmo momento o larguei e corei.

POV Edward

14 anos

Bella estava cada vez mais linda. Tudo que ela faz é perfeito, além disso, ela é amiga, companheira, e muito carinhosa comigo. Eu acho que estava apaixonado por pela Bella. Mas ela só me vê como amigo. Droga! Eu a quero como namorada. Como eu quero conquistá-la.

Eu estava deitado na minha cama pensando em como seria ter os lindos lábios de Bella nos meus, quando ouvi batidas na minha janela,quando abri dei de cara com Bella, minha Bella, então de novo a imagem de mim beijando-a me invadiu,então ela disse:

-Vamos Ed me ajuda, estou quase caindo.

Eu fui até ela e a puxei e como ela estava pendurada ela caiu em cima de mim, e seus lábios ficaram a centímetros dos meus, eu senti seu hálito quente em meu rosto e então a visão de eu beijando-a me invadiu com mais força,eu tive que me segurar para não beija-la, mas eu sabia que ela era só minha amiga e não queria estragar nossa amizade.

Então em um salto ela saiu de cima de mim e corou, mas por quê?

-O que você veio fazer aqui a essa hora Bella?

-Eu esqueci que tinha um trabalho para amanhã e vim pedir sua ajuda. Você poderia me ajudar Ed?-Eu adorava quando ela me chamava de Ed, e eu nunca poderia negar nada a ela, a minha Bella.

-Claro.

E assim nos fizemos o nos íamos guardar o seu material em sua bolsa Bella pediu:

-Ed, você não poderia pegar um copo da água para mim, por favor?

-Eu vou lá buscar e já volto.

Quando eu voltei Bella estava dormindo em cima de suas coisas, como ela esta linda!Ela está com uma calça jeans que moldam suas curvas, e uma camisa pólo preta e uma jaqueta bege de couro.

Eu resolvi que a deixaria dormir aqui na minha casa mesmo e a acordaria para ir para sua casa bem cedo antes de irmos para a escola às 8:00h.

POV Bella

Eu acabei dormindo quando estava fazendo o trabalho com o noite eu tive um sonho que me surpreendeu.

Sonho de Bella:

"Eu tinha caído em cima do Edward, seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus e eu senti um desejo de beijá-lo, mas antes que o fizesse ele me beijou,foi uma sensação maravilhosa, sentir seus lábios me beijando docemente .Então quando não tínhamos mais fôlego, paramos o beijo e eu olhei em seus lindos olhos verdes, e então ele me abriu um sorriso perfeito e me levantou."

"Novamente estávamos a centímetros de distancia, então Edward colocou as mãos em minha cintura e me puxou pra si, ele me beijou, e eu enlacei minhas mãos em seus cabelos cor bronze o puxando para mim."

Então eu ouvi ele me chamando:

-Bella, Bella, acorda você tem que ir para sua casa.

Eu abri os olhos e dei de cara com seus lindos olhos verdes.

-Vamos eu vou com você ate sua casa.

Chegando em casa eu me despedi dele, e fui para o meu quarto e pensei no sonho que tinha tido. Eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo: Edward Cullen.

Eu fui até o quarto de Alice, ela poderia me ajudar a conquista-lo.

-Alice, Alice, acorda eu quero conversar com você.

-O que? Bella?

-Eu quero conversar com você.

Ela levantou, deu alguns pulinhos e perguntou:

-Sobre o que quer falar Bella?

-Eu estou apaixonada pelo Edward.

-O que?-ela quase gritou.

-Eu estou apaixonada pelo Edward, ele é lindo, carinhoso, gentil, companheiro.

-Tudo bem, já entendi.

-Você pode me ajudar a conquista-lo?

-Claro, mas tem que ser aos poucos.

O Edward agora não esta como antes ele não esta tão forte quanto o Em, mas também não tão magro como o Jazz, os olhos lindos como sempre, só que escondidos com aqueles óculos gigantes, alem do mais cavalheiro gentil. Eu estou completamente apaixonada pelo Edward.

POV Edward

1 semana depois

Bella ficava cada dia mais tempo comigo, como eu queria beijar seus lábios, apesar de nunca ter feito isso antes, com Bella eu faria sem hesitar. Depois daquela noite que ela dormiu em minha casa ela me olha com um brilho diferente.

Nos já entramos de fé meu aniversario de 15 anos, teve um pequeno jantar com os Swan, os Halle, e alguns parentes meu.

Bell me deu um colar com um pingente de Cristo, era uma correntinha linda.

Depois todos os meus parentes foram embora, ficaram os Swan, os Halle, eu, mamãe e ãe e papai iriam ter que viajar naquela noite e eu pedi aos pais de meus amigos se eles podiam ficar comigo enquanto eles estivessem fora, eles trouxeram as malas .Os garotos vão ficar na sala, e as meninas no meu quarto.

-Certo, os adultos já foram, que tal se a gente brincar de verdade ou desfio?-Alice perguntou.

-Vale qualquer coisa. -Em disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Edward, vá buscar uma garrafa. –Bella pediu.

Eu fui buscar a garrafa e quando voltei já estavam todos sentados em um circulo na sala.

-Tudo bem, eu começo girando. –Em disse e girou que caiu em Jazz.

-Desafio.

-Ótimo-ele abriu um sorriso imenso-Eu desafio você a beijar a minha irmãzinha Alice!

Jazz fez algo que me surpreendeu, se levantou, pegou Alice pela mão, a puxou pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo! Alice que eu sabia que gostava dele retribuiu o beijo.

-Tudo bem vamos continuar. – Rose disse.

Jazz rodou e caiu em Alice.

-Desafio.

-Eu desafio você – Jasper abriu um sorriso imenso e continuou – a me dar outro beijo.

Alice pulou em cima de Jazz o derrubando e o beijou.

-Alice – Jazz disse depois que ela o largou – você quer ser minha namorada?

-Claro! – Alice o beijou novamente.

-Tudo bem vamos continuar. -Em disse.

-Alice vai logo. – Bella disse.

-Tudo bem. -eu acho que a vi piscando para a Rose.

Alice rodou e caiu na Bella: "Verdade"

-Bella é verdade que você nunca beijou um garoto?

-Sim. -Bella respondeu corando.

Depois de muitas rodadas de só verdade, Alice rodou e caiu em mim e eu pedi desafio. Ela abriu um sorriso tão grande que me deu medo.

-Eu desafio você a dançar uma musica romântica coladinho com a Bella!

-Ai não, não!-Eu disse corando violentamente.

Mas Em já tinha colocado uma música bem lenta e estava me levantando.

Eu me levantei peguei uma das mãos da Bella e a levantei lentamente, e a puxei pela cintura e nós ficamos dançando assim colados. Bella tem o corpo delicado, macio. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus. Ela tem os lábios ,assim como o corpo, perfeitos.

Antes que eu perdesse meu controle a musica acabou.

Quando os meus olhos encontravam os de Bella ela corava instantaneamente. Como ela fica linda corada!

Nós fomos dormir e eu tive um sonho maravilhoso com a minha Bella.

Sonho Edward:

"Eu estava com um terno, estava em um salão com velas, aí apareceu a Bella, ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa: com uma leve maquiagem realçando seus olhos chocolates, um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, o vestido ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e uma sandália com salto agulha de pretas.

Eu fui ate ela e começou a tocar uma musica romântica, eu cheguei perto dela e a puxei pela cintura e ficamos dançando colados. Então ela colocou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e me puxou para um beijo cheio de paixão."

Então eu acordei. Alice planejava reunir a todos nós para ir a Port Angeles.

-Alice, se vocês quiserem ir tudo bem eu não estou me sentindo não vou.- Bella disse ela parecia mal.

-Talvez seja melhor ficarmos com a Bella. –Jazz disse.

-Não, tudo bem eu vou ficar bem. -Bella disse.

-Eu fico aqui com a Bella, afinal eu não vou ficar segurando vela. –eu disse, eu não queria ficar segurando vela e era melhor ficar aqui e cuidar cuidando da Bella.

Então eles foram no carro do Jazz, afinal ele já dirigia e ficamos só eu e Bella.

POV Bella

Ficamos só Edward e eu. Eu estava me sentindo mal e estava com frio e tremendo.

-Que tal se assistirmos a um filme?- Ed me perguntou.

-Claro. "Um Amor Para Recordar"?

-Vamos.

Eu estava com tanto frio que nem prestei atenção no filme.

-Você esta bem Bella? –Edward me perguntou preocupado.

-Só com um pouco de frio.

-Quer que eu te abrace para te aquecer?

-Claro. –eu respondi e fui até ele com o cobertor que eu estava.

Ele se acomodou e eu sentei em seu colo e pus o cobertor em cima de nós, e ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços. Nossa com os braços dele são musculosos, o peito também!

Foi o melhor filme que eu assisti na minha vida, Ed me segurava pela cintura de um jeito tão carinho, gentil.

-Acabou o filme. Vai demorar para eles chegarem, o que você fazer? –Edward perguntou em meu ouvido, eu senti um arrepio quando ele fez isso.

-Que tal se a gente dançar? –eu não gostava muito de dançar, mas quando eu fiquei colada com o Edward aquele jeito foi maravilhoso.

Aquela altura eu já não estava com frio.

Eu me levantei e o Edward foi colocar uma música, ele colocou uma música bem lenta. Então ele me puxou pela cintura me colocando contra seu corpo. E ficamos dançando assim durante um tempo, colados um ao outro.

-Que tal se assistirmos "Romeo e Julieta"?- Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido com uma voz rouca incrivelmente sexy. Meu Deus! Ele quer que eu o ataque!

-Tudo bem.

E este filme também foi maravilhoso, eu dormindo no colo do Edward, afinal já estava ficando tarde.

POV Edward

Tava difícil de me com a Bella no meu colo daquele jeito. Eu acho que ela está dormindo. Eu acho que ela está com febre, acho melhor leva-la para o quarto. Eu levei Bella até o meu quarto, já que era lá que ela e as garotas estão dormindo, a casa tem dois andares, tinha quarto de hospedes só que eu e os garotos queríamos ficar na sala.

Eu a deitei na cama e quando ia saindo ela acordou e falou:

-Ed deita aqui comigo, eu estou com frio.

-Tudo bem,mas Bella você não acha melhor trocarmos de roupa?

Eu fui e peguei meu pijama e fui trocar de roupa e quando voltei Bella estava com uma camisa regata preta colada ao corpo e um shortinho branco.

-Pensei que você estivesse com frio.-eu disse depois de ter desparalisado com aquela visão.

-Eu não consigo dormir com roupa de frio.

Ela foi até minha cama e deitou, a cama era de casal então cabia nós dois. Eu também me deitei e em pouco tempo nós estávamos dormindo.

Quando eu acordei Bella estava agarrada a mim com a cabeça em meu peito. Ela estava tão linda! E então ela sussurrou:

-Edward... e depois uma coisa incompreensível e se agarrou com mais força a mim.  
Eu acariciei sei rosto que será que ela está sonhando ?Assim que eu comecei A acariciar seu rosto ela foi acordando aos poucos.  
-Edward?  
Ela disse assim que abriu os olhos vendo que era eu, então me abraçou.  
-Voce fica lindo sem aqueles oculo, sabia?  
Quando ela disse isso eu corei.  
-E tambem fica lindo porter ficado e cuidado de foi maravilhoso.  
Ela me deu um abraço novamente e me deu um beijo a centimetros da boca e eu pude sentir seu halito quente banhando o meu rosto.  
-Eu acho melhor eu ir trocar de roupa.- eu disse antes que eu perdesse o controle.  
Eu peguei meus oculos, minha poupa e fui em direção ao banheiro do quarto.

Assim que eu sai do banheiro, aquela visão de Bella com aquela regata e aquele shortinho não se compara a visão a minha frente; Bella esta só com uma lingirie uma calcinha daquelas que parecem um shortinho preta e um sutiã tem um corpo perfeito com curvas na medida certa, seios no tamanho perfeito.  
Antes que eu perdesse o controle eu entrei no banheiro.  
-Tudo bem Ed, já me troquei.-Bella disse depois de alguns minutos.  
Quando eu sai eu suspirei, Bella esta simplesmente maravilhosa.  
Quando fomos para a cozinha todos estavam reunidos na mesa,tomando café.  
-Então como foi a noite?-em perguntou com um sorruso malicioso no rosto.  
-Maravilhosa, mas não do jeito que você está pensando.

POV Bella  
1 Ano depois  
Amanhã sera meu aniversario de 16anos ,Ed esta extremamente carinhoso comigo, eu fico cada dia mais apaixonada por ele.  
Eu havia ido dormir quando ouvi uma batida na janela.  
-vamos Bella,abre, estou precisando de voce.  
Eu fui até lá e lá estava Edward com uma careta de como na casa de Edward, na janela do meu quarto tambem tem uma arvore.  
-Eu acho que eu me machuquei.  
Edward estava com a camisa toda rasgada e ensanguentada.  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Eu me machuquei na arvore.  
-Eu acho melhor eu fazer um curativo.  
Eu fui buscar o quite de primeiros socorros, fui em silêncio, mamãe e papai havia ido dormirem, imagina se papai me pega com o Edward no quarto, ele o mataria!

-Ed venha ate aqui.-Eu disse colocando o quite em minha escrivaninha.  
-Edward tire a camisa.  
A visão que eu tive me fez perder todo o ar. Edward tem o abdomem perfeito,o peito também, ele tem um adomem tanquinho!Onde ele escondeu este corpo?  
Edward veio ate mim e eu primeiro limpei os arranhados que tinha em seu abdomem e fui para seu o peito, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos por onde eu passava.  
Quando eu terminei Ed disse:  
-Eu vim te trazer um presente,eu queria ser o primeiro a te dar os parabéns,estava com saudades e tenho que falar com a Alice.  
Ele tomou folego.  
-Parabéns Bella.-E me abraçou, como é bom sentir todos aqueles músculos contra mim!Eu corei com aquele pensamento.  
-Obrigada-eu disse assim que me separei de Edward, então eu corei ao perceber como estávamos,eu estou com o meu pijama: uma regata preta e um shortinho branco e Edward sem camisa. Se alguém nos visse, principalmente o Em, pensaria que estávamos fazendo outra coisa.  
Então quando nos separamos Edward olhou para o meu corpo e para seu peito nu e também corou.  
-Acho melhor eu colocar a camisa.-ha não !  
-Eu acho melhor você jogar essa fora,senão sua vai ficar preocupada,eu pego uma camisa do Em,que ele não usa,ele nem vai perceber,e também você não quer se sujar de novo,não é ?  
-Tudo bem.  
Então eu fui até o quarto do Emmett e peguei uma camisa que ele não usava a anos.  
Edward colocou a camisa que ficou colada ao seu corpo,como ele ficou sexy!A camisa destacava seus músculos e seus ombros largos.

Esme e Carlisle, Renee e Charlie e Linda e Philip eram casados

-Bella,seu presente.-então ele tirou do bolso de sua calça jeans uma caixinha.

Era uma pequena pulseira com um formato de coração,era lindo!

-Nossa!Deve ter custado uma fortuna!

-Vovó deixou para mim,ela disse que era para alguém especial.

Nossa como ele é carinhoso!Então eu sou alguém especial para ele!

-Muito obrigado Ed!

Eu notei que ele usava a correntinha que eu lhe dei,que bom que gostou!

-Eu preciso falar com a Alice,

Não quer esperar até amanhã?

-Teria que ser bem cedo,e não vi dar para mim vir.

-Dorme aqui,assim amanhã,assim que amanhecer,você fala com ela.

-Tudo bem então. Aonde eu vou dormir?

-Hum... pode ser na minha cama, afinal ela é grande.

Edward foi até a minha cama e se deitou.

-Você não quer que eu arrume um short para você?

-Não tudo bem,venha dormir minha Bella.

Ele me chamou de "minha Bella"!

Eu fui até ele e nos deitamos na minha cama.

Quando eu acordei com o despertador,eu estava agarrada ao Edward com a cabeça em seu peito.

-Ed ê não queria falar com a Alice?

-Bom dia Bella e feliz aniversário!

-Alice já deve estar acordando , de sábado ela acorda cedo para se arrumar.

-Volte a dormir Bella,Alice provavelmente vai querer te arrumar para a sua festa.

-Até a noite,minha Bella.-ele estava super feliz!Ele colocou seus óculos e se foi.

Esme e Carlisle, Renee e Charlie e Linda e Philip eram casados

POV Edward

Eu bati na porta de Alice e ninguém atendeu,então eu entrei.

-Alice,Alice,acorda eu preciso conversar com você!

-Edward!O quê você?

Ela levantou foi até o banheiro e voltou com o rosto lavado.

-O quê você faz aqui tão cedo?-ela perguntou.

-Eu vim conversar com você.

-Como você chegou aqui?-ela perguntou.

-Ontem eu vim trazer o presente da Bella,eu queria conversar com você ontem só que Bella me convenceu convenceu a dormir com ela.

-Dormir com ela?-Alice perguntou com um sorriso igual ao do Emmett.

-Literalmente dormir com com ela.

-Então o que quer?

-Eu quero que você me arrume para a festa da Bella.

-Tudo bem,o aniversário começa as 21:00h, eu também vou arrumar a Bella ,eu irei a sua casa as 19:30h ,ai assim que eu terminar eu continuo com Bella,eu vou precisar da ajuda da Rose.-Alice disse toda alegre.

-Agora acho melhor eu ir embora ir dormir.

-Edward-Alice me chamou assim assim que eu abri a porta para sair-você esta apaixonado pela Bella,não é?

-Eu quero conquista-la e sim,estou e sempre estive apaixonado por ela.

Alice abriu um sorriso imenso.

Então eu volteia minha casa e dormir até as ém percebeu que eu tinha saído.

Sonhei novamente com ela.

Sonho Edward:

"Bella me beijava me beijava delicadamente,então seu beijo se tornou urgente,quente. Então ele começou a desabotoar minha camisa ,eu percebi que estávamos no quarto da Bella,quando terminou tirou minha camisa e passou a mão do meu abdomem,então eu tirei sua camisa,ela usava um sutiã amarelo com bolinhas escuras,eu estava excitado..."

Então eu acordei.

-Droga!-eu estava excitado de verdade!

19:30h

Alice chegou.

-Então Edward,pronto para transformação?-ela disse sorrindo.

-Claro!-eu estou muito animado com a idéia de conquistar a Bellaa.

-Você tem um terno ,certo?-Alice me perguntou assim que entramos em meu quarto.

Eu fui até o meu guarda-roupa e busquei um terno preto que eu nunca havia usado.

-Que terno lindo!Você tem alguma gravata?

-Eu tenho uma vermelha,uma verde e uma preta.

-Acho melhor a preta-Alice disse sorrindo e continuou-Pegue aquelas lentes de contato que a sua mãe comprou.

-Elas incomodam um pouco.

-Hoje você irá usa-las,você vai ficar lindo,menos que o meu Jazz é claro!Coloque a roupa e aqueles seus sapatos pretos,que eu já arrumarei seu cabelo.

Eu fui até o banheiro e coloquei a roupa e os sapatos e quando sai Alice colocou a gravata em mim e deu um nó classico,Alice já estava arrumada e estava linda!Ela usava um vestido amarelo longo,com uma maquiagem leve e seus cabelos estavam arrumados com cachos.

-Vamos Edward,venha que eu arrumo seu cabelo,eu tenho que terminar de arrumar a Bella,ela está com a Rose.

Alice deu uma bagunçada no meu cabelo e fez tipo um legal!Só faltava as lentes.

-Edward,eu já to indo,tchau!

Então eu desci e quando eu cheguei a sala e meus pais me viram, aminha mãe disse:

-Nossa como você está lindo Edward!


End file.
